Dance
by Roys-neko
Summary: Blaine is love sick, Kurt's to blame.  Blaine x Kurt


_AN:This is really pointless... /bows/ but please enjoy anyways  
_

**Dance**

He didn't know what to do.

He was pacing the halls like a mad man.

A confused mad man, in love.

"Blaine." Wes interjected, he shook his head looking at his friends state.

"Blaine!" David tried to stop his friend rom pacing, but was only ignored.

"Dude?" They shouted in unison, satisfied that they was received a glance from the now, closest to normal Blaine they had seen ever since he came back from Lima.

"Blaine, we can't figure out your problems if you don't give us a hint." Wes stated, even though they both knew that it had to do with Kurt, and the Neanderthal that Kurt has to deal with.

"K-Kurt…" he mindlessly mumbled.

"Wes, he's insane- he needs his puppy love or else we'll lose him forever!" said teen nodded in agreement.

"Kurt'll be here in a half an hour." David looked at Wes in shock,

"Man! Pup pulled a fast one on us! Blaine- why didn't you tell us?" Wes exclaimed, they dragged Blaine to the dorms.

They had work to do.

"Blaine…?" Kurt stepped into the Senior quarters looking around. He couldn't located the teen anywhere, even though he was at the exact location.

"Hey! Kurt!"

"Pup!"

Kurt turned at the apparent address of 'Pup' surprised him.

"Pup?"

"You've turned our proud and confident leader into a love sick puppy." Wes Stared, looking to David.

"Therefore you are a puppy, in our way, and we can't kick puppies, specially ones that Blaine adores."

"He adores… me?" Kurt found everything such a surprise to him, he couldn't believe that the feeling was mutual.

"It's pretty clear Kurt, you're quite the amazing soprano from what I hear."

"and you have the most enchanting eyes,"

"He can never tell the color."

"a beautiful smile,"

"an amazing sense of fashion and style,"

"Mckinely is just spoiled rotten for having you."

With each comment that was recited by the pair, Kurt's face was turning darker and darker.

"Y-you guys… didn't-" Kurt looked up, his eyes widened, an his face darkened even more.

Blaine was dressed completely out of his Dalton uniform, his hair locks of hair were curly and he had glasses on. He was snugged in his black hoodie and perfectly fit black wash jeans.

"Oh, yeah we did, after three weeks of hearing the same thing over and over…. "

"We needed revenge."

The shortest of the three blushed lightly, he swallowed dryly, looking nervously to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt I'm really sorry I just…" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes; he lost his train of thought.

"I'm actually really flattered." Kurt pronounced honestly, he looked up to meet the gaze that enchanted the taller teen before him.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone."

"Let's not have a retake of the titanic anywhere on the school grounds."

"Yeah Blaine…. Don't fraternize with the enemy too much!"

"Steamy, steamy!"

Kurt coughed, his hand to his check, blushing deeper than he's ever have in his life. Blaine spun around and glared to his friends.

He was sure that those were thoughts in his head… and he knew he didn't write them down anywhere. Blaine turned back around, he smiled.

"I hope I haven't scared you away." Kurt smiled, his heart was pounding faster.

"N-no definitely not."

"I'm actually embarrassed that you had to see in this…. Apparel." Blaine smiled, leading Kurt to the couch.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, really- just another side of you that I've been able to see, it's a treat." Kurt smiled, he sat down besides the other teen.

Suddenly the lights dimmed down.

"Wes, David… quit it." Blaine sighed, he looked at Kurt and couldn't help but smile.

"You really do have the most hypnotizing eyes." He leaned forward slightly, Kurt couldn't do anything else but move closer.

"I get them from my mother, and my dad of course, but he always told me that my mom had the same eyes." Blaine smiled, causing all the potential butterflies in Kurt's stomach to float away.

"They're never the same color they're always changing." Kurt stopped from inching closer.

"Blaine… this isn't right… I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you." Blaine took Kurt's hands, and held them in his own.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt another person, especially you."

"I'm not perfect Blaine." Kurt shot in, trying to pull himself away.

"You are, no matter what you say." Blaine finally caught Kurt's eyes from wandering, keeping his gaze steady he cupped his hand on Kurt's cheek. Bringing them closer, Kurt closed his eyes- tilting his head slightly into Blaine's hand.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met." Kurt blushed deeply, and smiled. Blaine's breath dancing on his lips.

"You, know how to make a guy feel like the happiest person in the world." Blaine chuckled at the statement, closing the distance sweetly, as he brushed their lips together.

"Kurt," Blaine started, "Please go out with me?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller teen before him.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He kissed his official first boyfriend, shyly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, snaking his arms around Kurt's petit waist.

In the corner of the room, Wes and David high-fived and fist pumped.

"we did it!"

"Yes we did!"

"He owes us!"

"He owes us big time!"


End file.
